


Talking Body

by joidianne4eva



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Fenris just liked to watch. It was something that had taken Anders months to accept and that was even without the constant grumble of Justice in the back of his mind. Fenris was still an enigma to him in so many ways and it made Anders unsure of what to say and how hard to push at times but when it came to desires Fenris rarely left him floundering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Body

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Fenders trash...but this is my first actual fic for the pairing and it's unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.

Sometimes Fenris just liked to watch. It was something that had taken Anders months to accept and that was even without the constant grumble of Justice in the back of his mind. Fenris was still an enigma to him in so many ways and it made Anders unsure of what to say and how hard to push at times but when it came to desires Fenris rarely left him floundering.

Fenris was straight to the point, his words not meant to confuse and he made sure that Anders understood that his pleasure was Fenris’ pleasure. Anders had always been the one focused on someone else’s pleasure and Fenris’ approach to their relationship left him unsure but _Maker_ , Anders loved every second of it…like now for example.

Anders could feel Fenris’ eyes on his skin but he didn’t turn. He wasn’t self-conscious in the least but sometimes Fenris’ gaze was all it would take to have him begging and he really didn’t want to start begging…not yet.

The thought made his lips curl into a smile even as he shrugged out of his coat.

“You’re just going to sit there and not say a word?” Anders inquired, his fingers dropping to his shirt.

The room was silent for a long moment before Fenris spoke.

“Would you like reassurances?” the elf taunted and Anders’ smile sharpened into a smirk.

“Can’t have too much of that, now can I?” he responded lightly as he let the shirt fall, his hands moving to his trousers.

Fenris hummed as Anders stepped out of his last article of clothing, “Turn around and maybe I’ll let you have your reassurances,” he coaxed and Anders obeyed without thought.

Fenris was sprawled in his seat, long legs spread open and one elbow resting on his knee. His other hand held his glass of wine lightly. The lyrium tattoos stood out starkly against his skin, vanishing into his trousers and Anders wanted to follow the lines…with his tongue.

Anders fought the urge to shiver when Fenris’ gaze flowed over his skin, head to toe before repeating the path even slower. Despite the distance between them Anders swore he could feel the heat of Fenris’ eyes on his skin, like the caress of his lover’s fingers.

“Your body is magnificent, Mage,” Fenris murmured lowly and Anders grinned, taking a step forward but only one…Fenris wasn’t the only one who could tease.

“Anything else?” he queried and Fenris brow hiked.

“I enjoy the sight of your legs…even more so when they’re uncovered,” Fenris offered up and Anders took another step forward, grinning delightedly when Fenris’ eyes lit with understanding.

The elf raised his cup to his lips, taking a long gulp from the goblet before letting it fall to the floor.

“I like them even more when they’re wrapped around my waist,” he added, his voice dropping into that place that had shivers clawing at Anders’ spine and Justice roiling in discontent at Anders’ distraction.

“I bet you do,” Anders snorted even as he took another step towards Fenris, they were so close now that all the elf would have to do was reach out and he’d be able to touch him but instead Fenris sat back in his chair, his eyes glinting with a hint of challenge.

“I also like your hair…especially when it’s wrapped around my fist to hold you still.”

Anders could feel himself flushing but he stepped forward until he was standing between Fenris’ spread legs. It was no secret that Anders was an enthusiastic lover but Fenris had the unique ability to drive him completely and utterly wild…it was a fact that the elf like to remind him of.

“Then there’s the matter of your lips,” Fenris muttered interrupting Anders’ thoughts.

Anders slid easily onto Fenris’ lap, bracing his knees on the seat as he clutched at the back of the chair to help him keep his balance.

“Let me guess, you really like them around your cock,” Anders offered up but Fenris just cocked his head, one hand moving to Anders’ hip.

“It pains me to tell you that you’re wrong…”

“…I bet it does,” Anders grumbled, sucking in a sharp breath when Fenris’ other hand dropped to his ass.

“…I actually prefer your lips when they’re pressed against my own,” Fenris continued like Anders hadn’t interrupted him.

Anders paused, his eyes flickering over Fenris’ face but there was no lie there.

Anders would have been upset at how easily Fenris could throw him off balance if it didn’t make his heart thunder in his chest like it was trying escape.

“Oh,” he whispered softly and Fenris’ lips ticked up into a tiny lopsided smile.

Leaning forward Anders brushed his lips against that smile, trying to taste Fenris’ happiness with his tongue for a moment before he pulled back. “Like that?” he asked.

“I was distracted…you should try again,” Fenris whispered and Anders snorted.

“How kind of you,” he responded before dipping down to press their lips together again. This time Fenris opened up for him and Anders found himself drowning in the kiss, fingers shifting from the chair to Fenris’ shoulders as the elf growled, hips twitching upwards even while he scrapped sharp teeth against Anders’ lower lip.

Pulling away Anders panted as he tried to catch his breath.

“I thought you said you were only going to watch,” Anders managed but Fenris just smirked.

“I was simply reassuring you,” he responded as long fingers wrapped around Anders’ cock. Anders arched into the caress, hips hitching involuntarily as Fenris’ thumb spread the wetness leaking from the tip of his member. “Are you feeling reassured?”

“Not even a little bit,” Anders growled and Fenris’ laughter rang out into the night as they fell upon each other.


End file.
